Someone To Hold
by NarutoLuvr5067
Summary: Oneshot.yaoi. SASUNARU. very cute. RAIN RAIN RAIN! Its funny how rain can bring people together. so what happens when you take naruto sasuke and a huge thunderstorm? read and find out...


"Someone to hold"

Dedicated to My Katsu, Kona I love you so much and you were my inspiration for this story. And Rukia, you were a huge help thank you so much .Oh and one more person…last but not least…KINKY KANKY! ILYSFM thank you for your help. ONTO THE STORY!! OMG one last thing I swear… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!

**Bold fontexasperations**

_Italic fontthought_

_**Bold\italic fontkyuubi **_

"D-demo sakura chaaan, who cares if it's raining…I wanna go have some FUNN!!!" Naruto exclaimed on the phone to a very weary, wet, groggy, rain hating bitc- I mean Konoichi, known as sakura haruno, jounin of the hidden leaf.(sorry guys I fucking LOATH sakuras..tryin to take sasuke from naruto…NOT IN MY FANFIC!)

"Gomen ne, naruto-kun, I'm tired, no not even tired, I'm **exhausted. **Please, maybe another time ok?" As naruto became more and more calm, he caught a quick glimpse out the window, walking towards his room, cell in hand. It was **Pouring **outside, the most rain Konoha has ever witnessed at once to be precise.

"Okay sakura-chan. I'm sorry, go get some rest." Sakura sighed happily

"Thank you naruto, I really appreciate this." Sakura hung up the phone and laid back down in bed, she was sore from head to toe.

"Damn sick people…" she whispered before falling asleep again. (naruto's phone call woke her up -)

"Ugh…this is going to be a very boring day." Naruto said to himself as he slumped into bed. Little did he know that this day would be most likely one of the most interesting, amazing, scary, breathtaking, days of his life. "Although sakura-chan **did **promise we could go out when she got back, I should have suspected that she would be a little worn out. Were all jounins now." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto knew he should take a nap, but there were so many things running through his head. So many thoughts, so many memories, in his current state, he needed to clear his mind.

" Rain has always had some sort of a calming affect on me." Naruto thought, as he slowly got out of his bed, and sauntered over to the window sill. Naruto perched himself right in front of the window, taking in all the sights, and smells of the powerful and almighty afternoon thunderstorm. Lightning struck with a great boom of thunder resounding in its wake, sending chills up naruto's spine. The sensual sounds of the rain, pelting the window in all its fury, the wind, bellowing through the village, sending waves of tranquility over naruto's whole body. Allowing him to gently fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Gah…stupid pills!" Sasuke roared as he whipped a bottle of aspirin at the wall. No matter what he took, or how much of he consumed, nothing was satisfying his headache. "It's all the stupid dobes fault, if it weren't for him I wouldn't even had this headache, if he wasn't so stupid, if he wasn't so cute, if he wasn't so sexy…" Sasuke had begun to drift off, but quickly stopped himself, as to not have an accident in his pants. Sasuke was a little too late tho…he had involuntarily given him self an erection, that was ever so persistent."Well it looks as though ill be taking another cold shower, in the very near future. Sasuke leaped out of bed, heading towards the shower when he found himself in front of one of the many large windows in the Uchiha mansion. "Its raining pretty bad today isn't it? Well no sense in wasting water I suppose. A nice walk should take care of my small," Sasuke chuckled. " Large problem." Sasuke slid on his sandals as he reached his hand out to the door when the phone began to ring, brutally reminding him of his headache and that it was yet to be salved. He quickly made his way over to the phone and answered it. "Hello." On the other line naruto was smiling, he had awoken only a few minutes before, with the brilliant idea of calling sasuke and inviting him over to his apartment. Considering naruto had just woken up, he hadn't thought this plan through that much. "Konnichiwa teme!" Sasuke winced at the abnormally high pitched voice. "Dobe, talk a little softer, I have a headache." Sasuke bearly whispered. "oh…sorry." Naruto said, feeling guilty about causing sasuke any kind of pain. "well I was going to ask you if you would want to come over to my house today, but seeing as your not…" Sasuke smiled, the dobe cared about him a little after all…who knew. "No, its alright Naruto. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Naruto was stunned. No bribing, no blackmail, no begging, no nothing. It wasn't supposed to be that easy. "S-sasuke are you kidding." Sasuke chuckled, today might actually turn out to be pretty interesting. "No dobe, im leaving now." Sasuke hung up the phone leaving a totally confused naruto on the other end. "GAH! Stupid teme, that's not nearly enough time to clean this place up." As naruto scrambled to clean up his place, and make it as presentable as possible, Sasuke stepped out into the rain, immediately getting soaked, and not caring one bit.

"_BAM BAM BAM."_ Naruto shot up from the couch quit startled by the series of knocks. "OH MY GOD SASUKE" at that Naruto ran as fast as he possibly could (which is pretty dam fast because hes a ninja…get it) and swung the door open to reveal a truly nosebleed worthy site, Sasuke Uchiha, in a plain white shirt and long blue jeans…both were soaked from head to toe. Revealing a very bare uchiha, to the now very horny naruto. " s-s-sasuke y-you look f-freezing." Naruto choked out as he stared at sasuke's chest. "Oi dobe, quit staring and give me a towel, I'm fucking freezing." Sasuke said at barely a whisper. Naruto blushed a beat red and grabbed sasuke by the wrist and dragged him into the living room, nearly throwing him onto the couch. " well it's not my fault…stupid teme walking here without and umbrella or a jacket." Naruto huffed as he walked out of the bathroom holding a large orange towel. Sasuke chuckled as he caught a glimpse of the towel before it was tossed onto his head. "dobe, does everything thing you own have to be orange?" "yeah It does." Naruto said in all honesty not sensing the sarcasm in sasuke's voice whatsoever. When sasuke was finished drying himself and naruto had claimed control over his nosebleed naruto quickly hopped on the couch next to a shirtless sasuke, avoiding looking at the heavenly chest that was about a foot away from him, he turned on the T.V. "well I was planning on us playing some board games, but, well truthfully they bore the shit out of me. So how does like a movie sound…or maybe just some T.V." sasuke shifted for a second and looked at the very uncomfortable dobe sitting right next to him. "_c'mon sasuke…you're an uchiha. Just grope him. Ugh…do something you moron!" _"oh uh… yeah that sounds fine I guess…I'm really up for anything. " and at that an idea popped into sasuke's head. If he doesn't want to make the first move then he'll have naruto make it. " my pants are soaked dobe…and if I'm staying the night I'm going to need something warm to sleep in. that or I could just…" sasuke stood up right in front of naruto and slowly pulled his jeans off revealing his very light colored(almost white) blue boxers that were partially wet, to naruto. After his little show he sat back down much closer to naruto, destroying any personal space that naruto had left. "s-sasuke I have some pants and a shirt you could borrow you know" naruto nearly squeaked out, never taking his eyes off of sasuke's package. " No, its fine naruto. this is much more comfortable anyways." Sasuke's faced stayed as stoic as ever but on the inside there was a huge smirk plastered on his face. "_Naruto look at him, he's…he's beautiful. C'mon naruto, even though he would most likely never return the feelings…I, I have to give it a shot. If I never ask I'll never really know right?** Yeah kit that does make some sense. **GAH kyuubi, that question was rhetorical…well no it wasn't but I was only looking for an answer from myself. **Listen kit, I know your really stressing over this. And if it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that the uchiha brat likes you. **Kyu-kyuubi, please don't joke. This isn't a joking matter. Whenever I see sasuke its like my heart skips a beat…even if he doesn't even acknowledge me. Even, if he never really cares about me. He means everything to me an- **kit stop. I know that the uchiha likes you, I can smell it. This kid's poker face can hide everything…and he knows that, and uses it to his advantage. But what he can't hide is his smell. **_Naruto was beat red. Was kyuubi right? Did sasuke really have feelings for him? He was getting himself way over his head in this. _S-so what am I supposed to do about this kyu? **C'mon kit, you have to have some kind of a kinky side…I mean you are part fox. **Hehe I guess your right kyu. Thank you for this. Really, you were a huge help. **Okay kit…now go, the brat is probably getting a little bored… **_Naruto looked at sasuke who not-so surprisingly had the same stoic look on his face. "Oi teme, are you hungry?" "Not for ramen, dobe." Naruto felt a twinge of annoyance that vanished immediately when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. Naruto's bright blue ocean eyes shot open and met with sasuke's blood red sharingan ones. Naruto pulled back, he knew that when ever sasuke's sharingan was activated, the shit was about to hit the fan. "sa-sasuke y-your sharingan it's…it's" he was silenced by one of sasuke's pale slender fingers gently resting upon his top lip. "Please naruto…don't be frightened, I'm just excited that's all." They both smiled in unison, neither of them needed to say anything, looking into each others eyes said more than any words could have. Whatever clothes that the two teen ninjas had on were either pulled or ripped off. Sasuke went from rough and needy to gentle in caring in about 3 seconds and gently laid his kitsune down on the couch, hovering over him, pushing their naked bodies closer, and closer, Trying to get rid of the gap between them in an attempt to mold two bodies into one. Sasuke looked at naruto from head to toe, realizing how truly amazing a person he was. His throbbing erection snapped him out of his thoughts, he needed his kitsune, and he needed it **now**. Sasuke gently blew into naruto's ear earning a quiet moan. Naruto ran his hand up and down sasuke's back taking the time to cup his backside, memorizing every inch of sasuke he could get his hands on. "your being really touchy today dobe, and I kinda like it." Naruto face light up at sasuke's remark. The Brunette reached down and grasped the blonde's organ. "Sa-sasuke." Naruto whimpered. "that's it naruto, I wanna hear you call my name." sasuke squeezed naruto's erection again, this time stroking it, at a gruelingly slow pace, making naruto's breath hitch, and become irregular. "sa-sasuke…" The blonde pleaded. Please don-don't tease…I've waited so long for this." Naruto pleaded. "Shh…it's ok, dobe. I've waited a long time for this too, and I want it to last." Sasuke smirked, as his grip on naruto tightened, and his pace increased. Sasuke leaned down began to play with naruto's ear with his tongue; swirling and sucking, naruto was in complete heaven. Sasuke stopped, stopped everything. Naruto's glazed over eyes slowly opened and he looked at sasuke with a totally shocked/confused/pissed face that only naruto could pull off. Sasuke chuckled as he moved himself down the blondes body leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he went until he became face to face with a very, painfully erect member. After a few moments of admiring his new toy the brunette kissed the tip, before completely engulfing it. As he went naruto's moans became louder and more frequent, incoherent mumblings resembling sasuke's name were spilling out of the blonde's mouth, and sasuke was enjoying every second of it. Feeling like he should take this to the next level sasuke slowly began to deep throat his koi…bobbing his head up and down, every time burying his nose into curly blonde locks, inhaling the musky scent that he will always remember. Sasuke began to hum, only to increase the pleasure naruto was feeling, as naruto imbedded his hands into sasuke's hair, he attempted to push sasuke down further only to be stopped by the brunettes hands on his waist keeping him in place. After a few more powerful sucks, naruto let out a very satisfyingly loud moan as he spilled his hot, wet seed inside of sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed every drop, then moved up naruto's body until they were face to face. "so, naruto. Did you enjoy that?" Just as naruto opened his mouth to reply sasuke saw this as an opening and slammed his lips down onto the blondes, sliding his tongue inside the wet cavern, exploring every crevice of naruto's mouth, savoring the sweet and salty taste that is naruto. They both broke apart because of lack of air and looked into each others eyes. The next two words that came out of sasuke's mouth made naruto the most nervous and excited person in konoha. "You ready?" and with a nod, sasuke bent down and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Sasuke poured out a very generous amount onto his hand and coated his fingers. He bent down and lovingly kissed his naruto as he slid one finger into the blonde's entrance. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt when he heard naruto gasp. "it's okay naruto this will feel good very soon, I promise." He began to slide his finger in and out of naruto's entrance. After naruto completely relaxed sasuke added another finger, and then another. Naruto's whimpers of pain soon became moans, and he found himself pushing down onto sasuke's fingers, needing, wanting more. Naruto whined at the loss of warmth as sasuke removed his fingers. Sasuke grabbed the lube and coated his erection with the clear gel and placed his tip in front of naruto's hole, earning a pleading look from his kitsune. "This is going to hurt naruto." Naruto smiled and looked at his lover. "I trust you sasuke." It was nearly a whisper but sasuke heard it clear as day. Sasuke slid up so he was facing naruto and began to attack his mouth both teens fighting for dominance in the kiss. By the time they were out of air, sasuke was fully buried inside of naruto, sasuke's pace wasn't slow, wasn't fast, but in the middle of the two. . It was just the right tempo, where naruto couldn't take it yet wanted more of it at the same time, and it drove naruto nuts. Sasuke's pace went became more unsteady at every thrust, they both needed this, then both wanted this, they both loved this. Sasuke knew he was getting close, but he wanted naruto to release first. Sasuke reached down and began to pump naruto's throbbing erection, moving in time with his thrust, making naruto's back arch whenever he hit his prostate, hot searing pleasure rippling through their bodies as they rocked to the rhythm of their bodies moving in unison. After a few more pumps naruto gripped the sides of the couch as he released onto his and sasuke's stomachs. As naruto rode out his orgasm, sasuke couldn't bare it any longer and with one last final trust spilled his seed deep inside of his lover. Naruto lost his breath as sasuke collapsed onto him, nearly crushing his little blonde. "Sa-sasuke…I know your tired, but your going to have to get off of me…I, I cant breathe." Naruto choked out as he attempted to lift the brunette. Sasuke awoke from his daze and slowly sat up, flinching slightly as he pulled out of the blonde. After a very hot shower and some friendly fondling, naruto and sasuke found themselves sitting in front of the window sill, staring at the rain. "I've always enjoyed watching the rain…it calms me, soothes me, and makes me feel like I'm not all alone. When it rained…it made those cold lonely nights that much bearable, you know what I mean sasuke? " Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the window. "yeah naruto…I know what you mean." It was then and there that sasuke realized how similar he and naruto where. It made sense to him though…they both had a very messed up childhoods and really didn't have that many people there for them. It's pretty ironic how they both found each other…how they found what they were looking for in each other, how they both found someone to hold.


End file.
